


How to be a Kwamii powered Superhero

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Madrien, Quantic Universe, Yes there is romance, Yes this is a oc insert, You Have Been Warned, but it's only plot related, detailed akuma possessions discussed, my take on where I think the show will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Seward is an A average student, with a fairly average life.<br/>Go to school, eat, avoid Akuma attacks- wait what?!</p>
<p>Suddenly Emily finds her average life not so average anymore after discovering that it is her destiny to become a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction and Table of Contents...

If there was one thing about this strange and familiar world Emily knew, it was Paris’s superhero duo; Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Sure, Alya had the Ladyblog; but unlike Alya, Emily had insider access to their identities.

She knew that Tikki liked to hide in Marinette’s purse not only for easy access to Marinette, but because she likes how Marinette designed the interior of the purse with her comfort in mind. (And for the soundproofing. She really likes those cookies).

Adrien might as well be an open book. If people could only see past his modeling career, it would be easy enough to identify him as Chat Noir. The way he constantly smirks and laughs with his friends, is the same smile she can see on Chat Noir when he is out patrolling at night.

Marinette was lucky her identity hadn’t been blown yet. Ironically, it was her shy ditzy nature that kept suspicions away from her even being considered as Ladybug. Blonde boys are as common as the gravel underneath her footing, blue tinged ponytailed girls were not.

And Plagg was one dimensional; that’s really all there was to it.

 

So where did that leave herself?

Emily never really gave much thought as to how she had arrived in the Quantic Universe. Stepping out your front door into the middle of the streets of Paris, was not the most convincing explanation if anyone asked.

She never wanted to be asked anyways, to everyone around she was Emily Seward; only daughter to a travelling model of a mother, and moderately rich. She had a butler named Shelby, who was more of a peppy babysitter than an actual butler, but other than that she was left alone.

Well, mostly…

 

“Emily!” Chloe waved excitedly as she walked into school.

“Ugh, hey Chloe. What’s up?” Emily cringed. Chloe’s father was an old time friend of her ‘mother’. (She still doesn’t know how that happened). Despite the fact it had been years since the two families had even gotten together, Chloe never failed to butt in and remind her of their ‘connection’.

In all honestly, Emily hated it. She knew Chloe was nothing more than a ‘status moocher’, only being friendly and warm because her mother was a model and all.

“Well, since you asked..” Chloe went on to rant about the newest fashion magazine Adrien was on.

_Adrien_. Emily thought to herself as she wondered where the boy was this morning.

It was unusual for him to be late, even with the akuma attacks. But there hadn’t been any in the past week, which worried Emily.

“Have you seen Adrien today?” Emily interrupted Chloe’s rant as she looked around puzzled.

“No, not this morning which is odd because he’s usually here before me.” Chloe pouted as Emily matched her frown. _Something’s up. And I don’t think it’s just a photoshoot_. She thought, as the school bell rang and Emily excused herself to class.

* * *

_Akuma – A parasite that feeds off the negative energy of others._

Emily wrote down in her journal during break.

 

“Hey, trying to gather info on Ladybug’s nemesis?” Alya poked her head over Emily’s shoulder, giving her a slight start.

“Sort of.” Emily admitted, “I’m mostly trying to figure out the origin of them. And it’s Chat Noir _and_ Ladybug.” Emily corrected.

“Of course.” Alya waved her hand as she leaned in, “So, found anything interesting?”

By now Emily found her presence slightly irking. This information wasn't really for everyone, and Alya wasn't helping.

“Mmmnph, not really. I'm mostly trying to recall what I know and then compare notes with the Ladyblog.” Emily noted as she swiftly closed up her journal and tucked it away. She needn't have any more prying eyes.

However, to keep Alya from thinking it rude of her, she quickly pulled out a sheet of drawing paper and began to sketch little butterflies similar to the ones Hawkmoth wielded.

“Really?! You think there's something deeper going on?!” Alya gasped excited as she practically leaned her entire weight on the chair now. Inwardly she groaned at Alya's persistence.

Outwardly she shrugged, “Maybe…” Emily spoke smoothly, “I just think that there's more to these Akuma attacks than just a bad day.” She noted, spilling out the harmless information she knew.

“Hmm you could be onto something. I never gave it much thought before, but perhaps there is a connection.” Alya nodded.

“Someone else pulling the strings?” Emily goaded her on.

Alya shrugged, “Well that remains to be seen.” She grinned cocky. Then her face seemed to light up, “Hey, would you mind it if I shared the idea on the Ladyblog?!” She exclaimed excited.

“Uh-! Well… I, um-… Sure?” Emily said nervously, too afraid to say no. Mentally she beat herself on the head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She groaned.

“Great! Oh man, my followers are going to have a field day! Thanks Em!” Alya grinned excitedly as she began to tap away at her phone.

Meanwhile Emily just continued to sink further and further in her chair. If you listened closely, a low painful groan could be heard coming from the spot.

* * *

 

_What characteristics attract an Akuma?_

  * _Sadness_
  * _Anger_
  * _?_



It was the next day of school that Emily noted Adrien, once again, was missing from class.

Which meant she had to put up with Chloe, once again, nagging her half to death because she didn’t have Adrien to bug…

On the bright side, Chloe decided not to pester her as much today. Something about her makeup not being the ‘right shade’, so she had to leave early. Thank the multiverse for small blessings.

“All I'm asking is how do you handle such a heartless person like Chloe?” Alya chatted during break.

_The same way I put up with you…_ Emily bit back the remark and sighed. “Well Ma’ always taught me to be patient and understanding with folks, so I kinda just let herself burnout and then leave.” Emily admitted.

“Heh, you've got me there.” Alya snickered, “I think I'd have clawed her face off if I was stuck in a room with her for more than five minutes.” She snorted as she leaned back and put her shoes on the desk.

Emily shrugged, “She's just hurting.” She admitted, “Not that I can condone her behavior, but I get it.” She sighed. “It's hard if you don't feel loved.” She bit her lip, deciding it was best not to say more about her knowledge of Chloe.

“Good for you Em!” Alya smirked, making Emily blush a bit at the compliment.

* * *

 

_Possible triggers for Akuma attacks include:_

_\- Mean people, beyond the general means. Akuma victims seem to be afflicted by high points of stress._

_\- Not ruling out the possibility of a cumulative bad day still._

“More Ladybug theories?” Alya inquired during the next break, as Emily jumped again in surprise. She needed to stop bringing her journal into class. No matter how bad the temptation was to write down what she knew.

“Yeah. I’m still trying to figure out what's causing the attacks.” She sighed. “Maybe I should be focusing on the heroines more.” She noted aloud.

“Well it looks like you're doing well to me!” Ayla smirked as she picked up the journal and held it proudly. “Wow~! Look at all these notes! I'm practically drooling over all the posibilities here!”

“Alya-…!”

“Hey Nino! Have you seen Emily's theories about the Akuma attacks?!” Alya whipped the journal into the boy’s face as Emily grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut. _No no no…_

“Woah! She thinks there could be a villain behind the whole thing!? Sick dude!” Nino smirked as they laughed and began flipping through her notes.

_Nonononono please don't…_

“A villain?” Adrien piped in as he walked back into class and went over to where Nino and Alya were sitting at.

_Don't! He can't know about this! Please… Stop…_

Emily could feel herself locking up. Every muscle frozen in horror and shock at the very fear of what the trio might discover written inside. It was her notes, her _private_ notes! She hadn't asked Ayla to share it with everyone!

“Ha! As if black butterflies were the origin! Everyone knows it's an evil spirit!” Nino laughed.

“You're such a dork Nino! No one knows what the reason is behind the Akuma attacks! Emily's just trying to-“

“-is it possible they're the reason-?”

“-what a dumb theory!”

“Lame.”

“Stupid.”

“Ugly!”

“Horrible!”

**_“STOP!”_** A voice boomed over everyone.

The reaction was instant. Everyone seemed to freeze in surprise at the newcomer floating in the corner of the room with a scowl on her face.

“ **I am SecretReaper!** ” Her face contorted into a sickly smile as her hand began to glow a bright blue which in turn cause the scythe she was wielding to glow too. With a quick flick of the wrist, her scythe sweeped across the air and launched a blast of blue magic at the three kids in room.

 Dodging, the kids screamed as they either bolted behind a desk or ran out the classroom door. The being laughed as she floated down closer towards the entrance of the room and smirked. “ **Those who have secrets cannot hide from me. I will tear them from your souls!** ” She cackled before she picked up her scythe and began swinging some more.

* * *

 


	2. The ballad of SecretReaper: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hawkmoth and Emily fight for control over SecretReaper...

Out of all the crazy things Emily had expected to encounter in this world, she had not expected to be caught off guard by Hawkmoth.

 _God_ she was such an idiot…

She hadn't wanted them to read the journal. It was _personal_ for goodness sakes! But _no~_! Ayla just had to be her hyper self and _rip it from her very being and flaunt it around_.

She was angry... Angry, upset, and horrified.

_Betrayal._

That was how he got to her.

 

Emily had seen the little black moth fly in through the window long before Alya had made her mistake. She froze in shock and watched the little thing flutter in. Perhaps Hawkmoth had foreseen her own emotional turmoil, or maybe it had been a coincidence and he had intended to target someone else.

Whatever the case, it had turned and landed on her digital watch as she felt a jolt of emotion suddenly go through her. Her feelings boiled to the surface, burning and raging hard enough to make her clench her teeth in pain to keep from screaming out.

Then, _he_ spoke.

“ _SecretReaper…_ ” He whispered, as Emily felt his presence in her mind. The pain was dulling her senses; it was hard to focus on anything now...

She tried to fight him, shake him off with sheer willpower; but he was stronger. His thoughts were like a brick wall that was impossible to push against. To him, her own defenses were as paper thin as a toothpick. One he easily snapped in two after offering her relief from the pain.

She took it. The part of her that was hurting screamed for relief, so she took it. What a fool she'd been…

The moment she accepted the offer, she felt his presence take hold of her body and change it.

The black poison seeped down her body, seemingly burning every ounce of skin and flesh it touched. It left her with ice running down her veins after the smoke cleared and she saw herself.

Her outfit was black with navy blue highlights. She wore a robe with a hood to conceal a good portion of her head, save the face. She reached back behind her and felt something sharp and pointy sticking out. Her hand grabbed the object and pulled, revealing a glowing scythe, but she had not done the action herself.

It was Hawkmoth. He had taken complete control over her.

It was alarming to say the least. Emily had never thought it possible, after watching so many possessed still retain some form of free will, no matter how twisted. She watched as he orchestrated her movements, shouting demands and using her body to attack. It felt alien.

Her mind screamed to stop, but her mouth failed to move. Her hands shot magic, but her nerves shook in horror.

It wasn't a complete transformation… She could sense Hawkmoth struggling inside her mind, and the amount of magic being used to attack was pitiful to say the least.

Somehow enough of her will had remained to stay conscious, which perhaps was a good thing. It was taking Hawkmoth for a toll as he was forced to direct her body to keep the connection between them from destabilizing.

From her prison, Emily watched as her body floated downwards and out the hallway; destroying a few walls here and there. Hawkmoth was calling to her even now. Trying to pry deeper and deeper into her mind and figure out how she worked. Emily rebelled despite the waves of pain the fighting was causing her. Having secrets being discovered was one thing, but succumbing to evil was another.

Meanwhile, Hawk used what knowledge he had gleaned from her to navigate the school’s interior and scrounge around for people to blast.

He found a teacher, whom after being blasted screamed he still loved his rubber ducky collection and then ran off crying. A few unlucky students, who confessed they'd had not studied for the midterm and then wailed in dismay. And oddly a dog, who just barked and then whimpered with his tail between his legs.

If this was the extent of SecretReaper’s powers, then it was sadly underwhelming. Hawkmoth knew it wasn't the full extent though; if only he could get Emily to side with him! But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon... Still, the power he wield was terrifying enough, if used on the right person….

“Well hello there miss temper! Wanna chill out and tell me what's going on?”

* * *

 

 _Oh God Chat!_ Emily screamed internally, as Hawkmoth used her body to send blast after blast at the hero.

If he got one blast in then-!

Luckily, a red and black spotted yo-yo grabbed her hand at the last second before another shot could be hurled Chat’s way. “Don't hurt my partner!” Ladybug called as Hawkmoth used Emily's body to snarl at them.

“My lady~! I am flattered for the rescue.” Chat purred as he landed a few feet away.

Emily cringed. This was bad! Hawkmoth was using every opportunity he could get, hardly talking in favor of blasting while the two tried to keep her distracted.

“ **You two shall confess your secrets!** ” Hawkmoth screamed, fed up with the nonsense, as he hurled another couple of blasts their way. Emily could hear him grumbling from her mind. He really wanted those miraculous.

“Ya, not likely. Besides, what's a cool cat like me without secrets?” He smirked. This ticked Hawkmoth off more as he focused his attacks on him.

 _Good. Maybe Ladybug will-_ too late, Hawkmoth saw his opportunity between distractions and shot at her.

It missed… Only by pure luck had it missed its mark by an inch.

Ladybug wasted no time though, as she whipped her string around Emily's hand and pulled in between dodging.

“ **No!** ” Hawkmoth shouted, and with his attention briefly distracted, Emily pushed against his will as he charged up another blast.

Something snapped, as Emily felt Hawkmoth suddenly lose control of her motor functions, which she took back with great force. She continued to struggle against the pain, as she fought harder and harder, and then _he_ screamed.

 **“Stop fighting me! This will only make things worse!”** Hawkmoth screamed through her mouth as Emily grit her teeth and bore the pain.

“It's my body! You're the one _ruining_ it!” She huffed as Ladybug and Chat stood still, utterly confused at the akumatized victim fighting herself.

“ **Insect! You are nothing! You will never be free of the ridicule- _“_**

 **“** Get out of **_my_** **_body_**!” Emily screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt his power breaking off from her, but still desperately trying to hang on.

A quick breeze blew by as her body felt lighter as she saw Chat run off with her digital watch in tow. He quickly ripped it in two as a black butterfly flew out and Ladybug purified it.

 _Thank goodness…_ Emily sighed, as she felt the magic drain out her body finally, and she collapsed on the floor tired.


	3. The Ballad of Secret Reaper: Part 2, and A Different Kind of Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Both of these chapters ended up being too small together, so I combined them into one. I hope you enjoy it!]
> 
> Emily is finally free of the Akuma, but has to deal with things that happen afterwards.

Emily wished it had been a bad dream.

Head pounding, she woke up in the school nurse’s office; the reality of what happened crashing forwards like an atomic bomb. But that was the least of her concerns.

Having Hawkmoth control her like that made her feel violated. Wrong. She curled up and hugged her knees tight as she tried to calm herself down before she experienced an anxiety attack.

“Emily?” Ayla’s voice questioned from the front door, making her look over there surprised as the blogger poked her head around.

“I heard about what happened.” Ayla admitted nervously, as she came over and sat down on the cot next to her.

Emily just nodded solemnly, “It wasn't me.” She held back a sob, “I couldn't stop him. He-…” She burrowed her face.

“It's alright.” Ayla smiled kindly as she rested a hand on her back. Emily just wanted to sink into the floor from embarrassment. She hated herself for falling victim to Hawkmoth. If she hadn’t been so worried-

“Remember when I was Lady Wifi?” Ayla fake smiled. Emily just nodded. Of course she remembered the incident.

It was not even two weeks ago the blogger had been antagonized by Chloe and become a victim of Hawkmoth’s tricks. Though she hadn’t really been able to do much; given that the entire school was evacuated before she could talk reason into the girl.

“It's never a fun experience. I'm sorry I took your journal without permission.” She apologized, as she pulled a small leather bound journal from her pack and handed it over to her.

Emily sighed as she unwound her legs and gently took the journal from Alya, “It's alright.” She lied to herself, “I shouldn't have had it out in class anyways.” She looked away, silently annoyed. She really should’ve been more careful. It was only a matter of time until something like this happened anyways.

“No no, you have every right to your secrets! It was wrong of me to just assume it was okay.” Ayla admitted, her face looking really sheepish.

Emily couldn't take it anymore; be it the backlash of guilt she felt after being akumatized, or just plain old nerves, she hugged Ayla tightly and let out a strangled sob. “I forgive you. Next time _please_ just ask me first, alright?” She said as Emily could feel that a weight was being lifted off her shoulders.

“Okay then ‘Ladybug detective’.” Ayla joked as she elbowed the girl’s ribs lightly and smirked, “How about we head back to my place for some snacks and video games? Schools cancelled anyways thanks to- um…” She looked away, causing Emily to snort against her better judgement.

“Yea yeah, an ‘Akuma crazed lunatic’ running about.” She joked as Ayla’s face flushed red.

“Shut up you and let's just go home.” She gently punched Emily's arm giggling as Emily decided perhaps her life wasn't too bad after all…

* * *

_~~Possible~~ _ _confirmed triggers for Akuma attacks._

  * **_Fear_**



She had not expected to see Chat Noir and Ladybug outside her window that evening.

Emily had merely glanced out the window as she walked by and caught the two just standing there with Ladybug’s arms crossed and Chat waving. She immediately let them in.

“Chat Noir!? Ladybug! Come in! What's up?” She had to smack herself for asking that. _Really? What's up? Way to give them more ammo on realizing you're not really who they think you are._ Her brain scolded as the two superheroes came inside her room.

Ladybug remained silent as her eyes seemed to examine each and everything Emily had in her room. Chat meanwhile seemed to just be enjoying himself in general.

“That's a lot of drawings you've got kid.” Chat whistled as he walked around casually like he owned the place. “Hey look my Lady! She drew us together!” Chat grinned as Emily realized he had found the one drawing she had been trying to work on secretly.

“Give that back!” Emily snatched the paper from his claws annoyed. “Who said you could just browse through my stuff?” She sighed, trying to bite down a harsh retort. _No need to yell. He didn't know._ She reminded herself; thinking back to the _SecretReaper_ incident earlier in the day.

“Actually, you invited us in.” Chat pointed out.

“Right, right. Sorry… I just don't get a lot of visitors up here…” She trailed off, realizing she wasn't helping the situation.

“We won't be long actually.” Ladybug interrupted as she found a few rolling chairs Emily had under her mess of things, and pulled them close to indicate they sit. “We just-um, are here for a follow up! _Yes!_ We do this with all akumatized victims to make sure they're ok.” Ladybug laughed nervously.

“We do _oOMPH_?!” Chat was elbowed in the side as Ladybug continued to grin.

_She's lying_. Emily realized as she took a seat herself. _What is she trying to hide other than the obvious?_ _Better to play along I guess_ … She thought to herself.

“Really? Well that's good.” Emily commented. _Actually they should've been doing that in the first place._ She frowned. _Seriously, has no one heard of mental relapses?_

Ladybug nodded, “Yes, it is very important we make sure they're ok.” Her smile faltered a bit, “Which is why I-, _we_ wanted to ask you if you had felt weird since becoming cured.” She asked actually concerned, Emily noted.

“Me? Well, I had a slight headache after I woke up but nothing sleep doesn't fix.” She joked lightly, as Chat was still rubbing his side that Ladybug elbowed.

“Glad to hear that!” Ladybug smiled as she clasped her hands together. Emily just rubbed her neck unsure.

“So I have a few basic questions here-…” She pulled out a set of index cards from a side pocket on her suit, “And then I'll let my partner wrap it up, ok?” She looked up at her.

“Kay.” Emily said simply. _This should be good._ She smirked, as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her left leg over the right relaxed.

“Right, so the first question is: What was the reason for becoming an Akuma-?” She winced and bit her tongue, suddenly realizing how improperly worded the question was. “Uh! What I _meant_ was, do you recall being upset before you turned into an Akuma and why?” She quickly caught her mistake.

“Yeah I do actually…” Emily nodded, pretending she was in thought. _Might as well explain what happened._ “I had this journal I was writing in, and my friend started flaunting it around and I couldn't get her to stop.” She sighed, not meeting Chat Noir in the eye. She knew he remembered. He had been there after all, and looking at him might hint that she knew he knew. She might be good at lying, but her face would always give it away if one looked too hard.

“A journal?” Ladybug piped up, saving Chat the trouble of having to pretend he didn't know he knew.

_Not like he hadn't relayed the story to Ladybug before they got here…_ Emily frowned in thought.

“Any particular reason why her-this friend showing the journal bothered you?” Ladybug faltered in her question.

_What are you, my psychiatrist?_ Emily snorted internally. “Yeah!” Emily faked being surprised, “It um, had my personal diary notes about well… I know this is gonna sound silly-“ _Not really_. “-but I actually was trying to write down some things I'd noticed about the akumas attacking, and we'll just some info on you guys.” She played with her fingers, pretending to be embarrassed.

Chat looked ready to burst out laughing, but held it back. Ladybug on the other hand, merely batted an eye to the thing.

“So you felt it was wrong for your friend to share this?” She prodded.

Emily felt slightly hot, hadn't she been listening? “Well, yeah. It's my personal journal. And I didn't want her to share it.” _No duh_. She rolled her eyes.

“I understand. It's like our identities.” Ladybug turned to Chat who blinked in surprise. “If we wanted people to know who we were, we would. But it's also like your journal.” She pointed out. “It's personal, and can really hurt you or others if it fell into the wrong hands.” A silent look was given to Chat as he suddenly realized something.

Emily just nodded along. “Yeah, so like that. I totally get where you're coming from.” She sunk down a bit, thinking back to earlier in the day.

“So now that we know why you got upset, may I ask how you felt about being an Akuma?” Ladybug’s tone shifter to a much softer, one. One of understanding.

Emily shivered, “I-… I don't really like to think about it.” Which was the truth. Awful thoughts normally weren't something one reflected on with interest.

“You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.” Chat noir butted in, reminding her it was _still_ her choice to say.

Emily nodded, “Yes, but… If it could help then I'll do it.” She would've anyways. Anything she could do to help France’s super powered duo, she would give in a heartbeat.

Chat Noir nodded as Ladybug leaned in to listen.

Emily took a deep breath and thought back to earlier in the day. How Hawkmoth had possessed her, and the events that took place afterwards. “Well I remember being in a lot of pain.” She grimaced, thinking about when the butterfly landed on her, “I felt hot and uncomfortable, and then there was this voice.” She added.

“A voice-?” Ladybug cut Chat off before he could say something.

“Yeah, it sounded like a guy. Like maybe an older man… I don't know, he was just soothing…” She noted. “But like, I could sense something wasn't right about him. He kept calling me SecretReaper. Said he could make my problems go away. Even keep people from ever sticking their noses in my life again.” She listed a few of the more prominent things the villain had tried to convince her with.

“Go on.” Ladybugs face remained neutral, while Chat's eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Well anyways, I was so scared so I said that he was welcome to make my problem disappear.” She sucked in a breath, not realizing how painful is was to actually _discuss_ being possessed. It was a fear she often dreaded the past few months. Reliving the event was horrifying.

“Soon I kinda felt dizzy, and then my body burned and I wanted to yell or call out for help but I couldn't.” She sucked another breath in. She couldn't keep this up. It wasn't okay to talk about; she didn't want to.

Ladybug put her hand on Emily's shoulder soothingly. “It's ok. We're right here and no one’s gonna hurt you. You don't have to go on. We've got enough.” She shuffled her index cards as she placed them back in the pouch.

Emily shook her head. “No! I need to share it with someone.” She admitted. She didn't really have anyone besides Alya to understand... Decided, she pushed down the fear and took a deep calming breath as she relaxed her muscles and focused more on the events rather than the emotion behind them.

“It was stranger than fiction after that.” Emily shortened the story. “All I know was the voice wanted me to give in or something. He could control my movements but not my will.” She balled her firsts. “It hurt a lot, but I kept fighting. I knew something wasn't right.” She huffed, and looked away from the duo ashamed.

“The last thing I can clearly recall was him demanding I attack you guys, but I couldn't stand seeing anyone getting hurt any longer.” She looked at Ladybug determined, “So I pushed and pushed against the voice until I could feel again, and that's when he started screaming in my head.” She clenched her teeth, “He started calling me awful things. I-It didn't really bother me too badly, but then he said he was my ruler. I was supposed to obey H-… H-..?” Emily fumbled over the word for effect. She could practical see the duo drooling over the information, but by golly it was a little humorous is to tease them!

“H-?” Chat repeated, hoping to jog Emily's memory.

“Hawkmean? Hawhem? No, Hawkmoth! _That's it_!” Emily faked remembering as she snapped her fingers excited.

“ _Hawkmoth_ …” Ladybug whispered, her face betraying shock at the new information. “Thank you, Emily. This information will help tremendously, I didn’t know you guys were being controlled.” She fidgeted around a bit.

Chat Noir nodded, as he put a hand on Emily's shoulder, “I'm sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal. Well make sure to put a stop to this.” His face said determined.

Emily blushed shyly, “I'm glad I could help. You two go get him for me.” She encouraged, before offering snacks which they declined. The duo soon left the way they came, out the window. And not long after disappeared behind the rooftops of Paris.

Once they were out of sight, Emily sighed as she closed the window and latched it again. “He made a mistake...” Emily realized, as she reorganized her drawings, stopping briefly to admire her work of the superhero duo.

“He knows I know, and that means he knows that _they know_.” She gasped, realization hitting her hard as she threw the drawing to the side and began rummaging through her art drawer.

She found a small piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing a spider web of hastily scribbled ideas and notes. Emily frowned as she quickly scribbled over a few words here and there and wrote in more around the marked over areas. “He's gonna pick his victims more carefully.” She cringed, realizing her mistake. She shouldn't have let Hawkmoth take her. Should've fought back harder, maybe not gotten as upset over the whole journal fiasco.

_No_ , she shook her head frustrated. The damage was done. Hawkmoth would've made the mistake with someone else later on if not her. _Were they ready to face such challenges yet?_ Emily wasn't sure, but she'd be darned if she didn't have a say so in it.

“I'll make sure their ready.” Emily swore to herself. “Maybe not yet, but soon… I’ve just gotta find the points of interest…” Emily muttered to herself in thought as she began scribbling away.


	4. Kitty Kat Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds Plagg, and the two spend the afternoon together...

_Kwamii- magical (immortal?) chibi-sized beings with the ability to give superpowers to a human using a miraculous stone. Studies prove they have existed at least since Egyptian times. It is possible they have lived before then even…_

Emily frowned as she worked overtime on her notes about this world. _I really should be paying attention to the lesson but…_ She sighed.

She knew the material like the back of her hand. (Being an A+ college student would do that). But what she really worried about was that she'd miss the homework instructions and be struggling to get the info out of Alya.

_It could be worse_. Emily reminded herself. She could suck at school _and_ be struggling with how to help the superheroes. Which reminded her…

“ _Pstt_! Alya! Can I come by your place for lunch?” Emily whispered to the girl sitting a row above her.

“Yea sure! What's up?” Alya whispered back.

Emily shook her head, “Nothings up, I just wanted to chat about Ladybug stuff while I ate.” She smiled warmly as Alya grinned back.

“Ok then.” And with that the two went back to working; or in Emily's case, drawing…

* * *

 

Emily felt like she was finally doing something exciting for once. Spending half the time listening to the teacher, and the other half writing in her journal, she had finally, _finally_ devised a plan. Well okay, it involved the help of Alya, but that was an added bonus.

She skipped merrily across the sidewalk in thought, before something black whizzed by her, catching her attention.

_???_

Emily stopped, looking around before turning towards a noise in the bushes.

“It's probably a dumb pigeon…” Emily laughed, before curiously peeking to check.

A lone bird came flying out shocked as it barely missed Emily, but that's not what caught her attention. Nestled in between some of the branches were a pair of lime green glowing eyes; tiny, but persistently staring at her.

_Just a stray._ She realized, before chuckling to herself at how startled she had been. “Well hello there kitty cat! Was that your lunch?” Emily smirked kindly, deciding to leave the poor thing alone as she moved the branches back.

Something grabbed onto her leg with a start, causing Emily to momentarily yelp before she looked down to find her attacker.

It was the black cat, who now that she could see it in broad daylight, wasn't actually a cat at all…

_Holy granola bars it's Plagg!!!_ Emily blinked shocked, as she carefully bent down to pick up the small little kwamii; her hands trembling slightly like she afraid she would squish the poor thing.

“Hey, easy there buddy. I'll hold you.” Emily cooed, as she recalled that cats liked to be held and petted.   _Maybe Plagg does too?_ She thought.

Plagg instantly took to the idea as Emily scooped him up in her shoulders and scratched his head. He purred, but said nothing, which Emily assumed meant he was happy.

_Guess that explains why Adrien seemed distraught this morning_ … Emily giggled to herself.

“You lost little guy?” Emily asked the Kwamii. _Of course he is, why else would he latch onto me?_ Emily laughed in her head.

Plagg responded with a pathetic attempt at a meow, but Emily pretended to buy into it anyways.

“I'm honestly not sure what that's supposed to mean, but you must be hungry.” Emily sang the song she knew he liked. She could see him drooling from the corner of her eyes. Decided, she held onto Plagg tight as she half skipped down the street.

“I'll see if Alya has anything to eat once we get there. If not you can have some of mine.” Emily hummed as Plagg settled comfortably in her arms and dozed off as she made her way towards the building.

* * *

 

“Who's the cute kitty? You are little mister!” Alya squeed as she fed Plagg another slice of cheese, which he nearly bit her hand off for. Alya was quick though, moving her hand out of the way in plenty of time as the Kwamii leaped for each and every slice of cheese thrown at him.

Emily watched with interest as she slowly pulled out her own lunch to eat. Luckily for them, they got a full 90 minutes, not including the extra 15 added on for travel time.

“So you just found him in the bushes and he wouldn't leave your sight?” Alya asked after Plagg was satisfied with the bowl of cheese he was eating and settled down.

Emily nodded, “Yeah, it was like he hadn't seen another living being in quite some time.” She frowned in thought before gently reaching over to scratch Plagg’s ears. He hummed merrily. “He must belong to somebody. Wild cats typically flee if they meet a human.” Emily noted.

Alya nodded as she munched on her sandwich. “So you gonna put up some flyers or something? Maybe search the web and see if anyone's missing him?” She offered.

Emily shrugged, “Well the way I figure it, is that I'll take him down to the vets place and see if he has a microchip. Then if he doesn't I'll ask Shelby for help in finding the owner.” She could see Plagg freezing up behind her as he momentarily stopped munching on his food. She wasn't really going to take him there. Hopefully with a ‘little help’ from Plagg, they would find Adrien and return him back. That is, if everything went well.

“Sounds like a plan~!” Alya grinned as she pulled over a sheet of paper and pen. “Shall we get started then on Ladybug gossip?” She asked.

Emily nodded as she swallowed her own bite of food and leaned back. “Yeah… Hey, I was thinking about maybe trying to help run some of the theory blog if that's alright.” She put herself out there; secretly asking, secretly hoping. “I know how much it’s grown over the past month. It must be hard to keep all of that sorted out.” She pointed out, concerned for her friend.

Truthfully it had. With more and more akuma attacks happening, it wasn’t hard to catch several glimpses of the famed superheroes once a week; making the Ladyblog fandom nearly explode in excitement as they tried to come up with theories and explanations of things.

“Let's just see what you've got first.” Alya grinned as Emily smiled back.

“Alright, so the way I see it-“ _Here’s hoping_ ….

* * *

 

Emily didn't see Adrien the rest of the day… She tried to ask Chloe where the boy could've been, mostly because she was hiding an anxious Plagg in her bag that wouldn't _stop moving around_ , but she didn't know either.

“It's Tuesday, so Adrien has a photo shoot he's at.” Marinette whispered in her ear, as Emily blinked surprised. Right, Marinette had his schedule memorized.

“Thanks Marinette. I wanted to give him back a pencil I borrowed the other day, but I guess it can wait.” The lie came out as smoothly as she had practiced it. Being in theatrical productions for two years straight could give you that kind of talent. Performing on stage often called for one to don a facade of sorts; lying was similar. That being said she didn't like to lie, but was thankful she could when the situation called for it.

“Oh, well if you see him later can you ask if he's free for lunch tomorrow with us?” Alya asked, interrupting the conversation as a trail of pink ran up Marinette’s face. “Alya!” She started, but remained quiet as she suddenly dragged her away and whispered something fierce to her.

A small smile crept up Emily's face as she imagined the conversation going on. Most likely, Marinette scolding Alya for almost giving away her secret crush.

Another jab at the sole of her foot reminded Emily that she still had a mission to accomplish.

That being said, Marinette and Alya moved back to their spots not a moment too soon as the teacher turned around to speak. “Sorry about that, would you mind asking him? I was gonna but you know how things are…” Alya winked her way as Emily pretended to not understand the gesture.

“Sure! I'll make sure to ask him. I just have to head home and make sure the pencil's still there…” Another lie. But one that would save her butt if needed.

Alya nodded and returned to listening to the teacher as Emily decided the conversation was over. Plagg took this opportunity to rip a hole in the side pocket of her purse.

“ _Ah!_ ” Emily hissed, as she bit her tongue not a moment too soon to keep from shouting aloud. Frowning, she fished for Plagg through what was left of her bag and grabbed an appendage.

“ _Am I going to have to hold you to keep you from scurrying about_?” Emily hissed as she lifted the little kwamii by the arm and glared daggers at him while bent over her purse. She was beginning to understand why Adrien had such a hard time controlling him. The little black booger just couldn't _sit still!_

Plagg looked away ashamed and let out a pitiful meow as Emily felt her anger fast dissolving. She sighed and set Plagg back down near the purse as she fished around in her lunchbox. “Here. If I give you this, will you sit still for the next forty minutes?” She bargained.

The kwamii eyed the piece of cheddar cheese the girl was holding with eager eyes. He studied it for a few moments, then back to Emily, then to the cheese, then to Emily one more time.

He hopped, nearly floating before remembering his charade, and grabbed the cheese with his paws before plopping it in his mouth and crawling back into her purse.

With that taken care of, Emily sighed exhausted as he mind drifted back towards the next step of her plan.

* * *

 

“So _Kit-Kat_ , you stay here in the kitchen where there is food, and I'll be right back.” Emily let Plagg out of her purse to the ground as the kwamii hopped about curious. He immediately eyed the glass case sitting on the kitchen island that contained cheddar cheese, and started drooling.

_Of course._ Emily rolled her eyes as she gingerly placed the glass covering to the side and cut a slice of cheddar cheese for the cat. “Here. You may have one slice but no more.” She warned as she set the plate down with cheese. “I'll only be gone for a minute, and you don't need to eat so much that you'll burst.” She teased, feeling slightly silly at having to pretend with Plagg, as she walked upstairs and closed the door.

“Kay. Now where is that cheap pen of mine?” Emily sighed as she began the long search for tools amongst her _very_ messy bedroom.

* * *

 

It was a simple plan in theory. Go up to the Agreste mansion, ring said doorbell, and return Plagg to Adrien without either knowing she knew what a Kwamii was. Simple, right?

_Wrong._

It had not taken but _five minutes_ for Emily to find an old pencil to give Adrien. One would think that wouldn’t be long enough for the Kwamii to get into mischief.

As she came back down the stairs, she found the glass case smashed to bits on the ground, and the entire chunk of cheddar cheese missing. Well, not really _missing_. She found Plagg moaning on the tile with orange lips and crumbs of cheese everywhere, which gave her a pretty good idea of where it went.

Emily sighed as she picked up the little Kwamii. “I told you you'd burst if you ate too much.” Emily sung her tune of woe as Plagg just moaned even more. She stroked his ears affectionately, “But I guess I can't blame a cat for being curious.” She let him off the hook. Who could say no to such a cute face? “You know now, right?” She smirked as Plagg just gave her a look that said ‘ _kill me_ ’.

Emily laughed as she placed the kwamii on her head, who was too tired to object. Thinking quickly, she swiped one of her biker hats from the rack and wore it to hide Plagg. “Well off to see Adrien.” Emily hummed as she did her best to keep Plagg from getting motion sick while riding on her.

* * *

 

“Thanks for letting me stop by Mrs. Agreste…” Emily smiled warmly as the Natalie kindly let the child inside after Emily explained the situation.

“It's just Natalie dear. I'm not related.” She said surprised, but hid it well, as she ushered Emily into a waiting room.

Of course Emily knew Natalie wasn't his mom, but it was fun to tease the woman. She had done so much in the boy's life she might as well be his real mother…

“Adrien should be down in a few minutes. Until then help yourself.” She motioned to the various trays of food spread out for guests to partake in.

Emily nodded as Natalie left to find the boy, while she drifted over to the chocolate fountain. _Mmm I wonder if I could take some home with me._ Emily thought to herself.

“Well this tops my day.” She said cheerfully, as she felt Plagg scampering around underneath her hat, messing up her hair. “Stay still you!” Emily hissed as she moved her hat around to get the kwamii to hush, and stop messing up her hair.

Plagg must've gotten the memo because he stopped soon after, or either Emily had ended smacking him so hard he was dazed. Either way worked for her.

“ _Emily?_ What brings you by?” Adrien chose the time to poke his head in.

“Oh hey Adrien! I uh, came by to bring your- **_woah_** _!_ ” Plagg came bursting from her hat excited as he suddenly ran straight into Adrien’s arms. Adrien’s eyes went huge as he looked at Plagg in his hands and then back to Emily who had picked up her hat from the ground after Plagg knocked if off.

“ _Plagg?!_ ” Adrien exclaimed surprised as the kwamii meowed in his arms, confusing the boy to no end.

“Wait, this is _your_ cat?” Emily pretended to be confused as the gears in Adrien’s head turned and Plagg tugged on his arm.

“Cat? Uh yep! This is my _cat_ Plagg! I've been looking for him all day! Where did you find him?” He said smoothly as Plagg curled up in his shirt.

“I found him chasing a pigeon during lunch.” Emily noted, “He seemed scared, and hungry for cheese, but I figured his owner must've gotten him microchipped so I was going to go check right after I returned your pencil!” Emily laughed nervous.

“I left a pencil?” Adrien blinked confused before shaking his head, “Nevermind… Thank you for finding Plagg, he uh- well he's sorta a secret.” Adrien laughed nervous, “Father doesn't like pets but Plagg is like my best friend so yea..” He rubbed his neck nervous.

Emily nodded, “No prob, Bob. I get it. Glad you two are together again.” Emily smiled kindly as she rubbed Plagg’s ears one more time and he purred. “I'd stay but ya know… Homework.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Okay then, bye! Thanks for returning Plagg!” Adrien called as Emily waved one last time before walking out the mansion. She took a deep breath. “That went better than I expected...” She whispered to herself surprised as she walked back home.

 

Meanwhile, Adrien had completely forgotten why Emily had come over in the first place…


	5. Of Omens and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily realizes what being a friend means, and has some fun in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up making the chapter really comedic and surprising for you guys. :3  
> Get ready though, because actual plot is headed your way soon.

**_asa to junzzz ba, pak yam to cono pik's a umm._ **

* * *

 

She was flying over the streets of Paris for what felt like the umpteenth time in the week. Spinning, jumping, twirling; she performed a dance in the air and laughed as she picked up speed and ran. Her hair flowed in the nighttime breeze as she landed onto the Eiffel Tower.

Ears twitching, she heard a thump not too far away, followed by another thump, as two masked figures walked out into the light.

“So, same thing or do we mix it up?” She spoke, confidence radiating off her as she put a hand on her hip and grinned.

The black figure chuckled as he spun his pole briefly and hoisted it behind him. “How about we all meet at the park after patrol?” He asked grinning, as the red figure rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Thanks, but I have to be back in time before the neighborhood wakes up.” The red figure teased the black figure as she found herself laughing along too.

“Well, I've got time if you want to later, otherwise I'm out. Peace!” She waved, getting ready to hop off the tower.

“ _Wait!_ ” The black figure grabbed her hand, confusing her. “I think I know you…” He said, whispering as she looked at him lost.

“Me? You already know who I am.” She attempted to play her nervousness off with laughter.

The red figure shook her head as she came closer too. “No you look familiar… I could swear you're _her._ ”

“W-who is her?” She felt her voice faltering, the mask she wore only barely covering the surprise written on her face.

The red figure moved close enough the two were now face to face; background now blocked by red and completely forgotten about. A giggle erupted from the figure as she reached up and carefully peeled the mask away from her eyes with a knowing smirk. “I knew it, you’re _Emily_.”

* * *

 

**_beep beep beep be-!_ **

The alarm for the day jolted Emily out of bed with a start. Groaning she winced as she rubbed her tender ears and blinked the crud out of her eyes before reaching over to turn off the alarm.

“ _Ugh_ , you spend three months living in another dimension and only _now_ do you get the weird dreams!” She grumbled, standing up and stretching as she heard Shelby downstairs preparing breakfast.

Yawning, she rummaged through her drawers for clothing articles and whatnot, as her mind briefly reviewed the dream she had. _I'd write it off as something that's been on my mind lately, but knowing this universe it's best to play it safe and take it as an omen…_ She thought, grinning when she found her favorite pair of wolf socks and dashed into the bathroom.

She still thought the dream was stupid overall. She'd had many a strange dream back in the day similar to this one; flying over rooftops and treelines, being chased by fictional monsters and robots, they were all fairly typical for a dream.  However, the fact that dreams _were_ powerful things in this world still put her slightly on edge.

Pushing the thought away after consuming all there was to know about the dream into her head, Emily quickly got herself ready and headed down to eat. _It’s not like I can do anything with these thoughts right now._ She noted, _I’ll just file it away for now until some more info comes up later…_

* * *

 

“After class can I talk to you?” Alya whispered over to Emily, who was busy deciphering a 10th grade word search the teacher thought would keep the class busy. She circled _John Quincy Adams_.

“Sure. I don't have anything to rush to.” Emily noted as she circled another _John Quincy Adams_ and blinked in confusion at there being two of the same name on the sheet.

“Thanks.” Alya nodded as she sat back in her desk and continued working.

Emily found _George Washington_ hidden around _Ben Franklin_ spelled backwards.

As she finished the crossword, _in a whopping four minutes record time_ , she found herself unsurprisingly bored. Looking around, she spotted Adrien working diligently next to Nino, as the two traded locations of words they found; Chloe secretly texting on her phone to Sabrina, who was a mere two feet from her; and Marinette struggling away as she erased and rewrote lines on her paper over and over.

Emily shook her head. Was it really this hard for anyone to solve a word search? Then again, perhaps her college days had given her too much of an edge and now she was moving too fast in the remedial work.

To put it bluntly once again, she was utterly and completely bored out of her mind with nothing to do. Emily stared at the clock as the teacher read a book from her chair. Too much time left. She would burst before the break.

“ _Tikki!_ ” A voice hissed behind Emily, as she saw the little red kwamii floating about looking confused over something.

_Finally! A distraction!_  Emily watched the young girl call to her kwamii as she tried to chase her from her seat and pull her back in her purse.

Tikki easily dodged the wild movements of her chosen as her concentration was focused on something outside the window and she flew to it. Emily was beginning to feel Marinette’s panic as she realized the bug was going to get caught.

_Get caught…_ A lightbulb dinged in her mind as Emily cackled internally.

She knew _exactly_ what to do.

 

“Here Ayla, you can use my sheet to find the rest.” Emily said casually as she slid her finished work over to her before the blogger could react to the flying red bug floating by the window.

“Hey thanks, Em!” Alya smiled as she furiously began scribbling down the words before Chloe saw the sheet and snatched it away. “Hey-!”

“Thank you for sharing Alya.” Chloe smirked as she took the sheet and floated down onto her desk, as she too began scribbling down the answers before Kim grabbed the paper away.

“Woah like, I thought this was a secret message! Not a word search!” He laughed as he wrote down the answers next and then Max leaned over to see what the answers were, which lead to Rose trying to grab the paper for answers, and so on until the entire class was arguing.

This was the exact distraction Marinette needed, as Emily watched her snatch the little red bug from the sky while pure chaos erupted from the class.

“Everyone take your seats _now!_ ” The teacher shouted, as common sense kicked in and the class fell into a frightened hush.

Frowning, the teacher walked over to Nino and Nathaniel were tugging on Emily's homework, as she took one glance at them before swiping the paper away.

“Whose work is this?” She asked, holding the paper up for emphasis. No one breathed a word.

 

_Well, guess who's getting detention_. Emily sung in her mind.

It was so worth it though, as the teacher finally caved and turned to look at the name on the sheet. Emily would have the image of that scowl plastered in her mind forever. She watched as the teacher drew a breath an-

“ _Chloe_ , is this your idea of fun?” The woman snapped, as she flipped the paper around reveal a doodled on word search with images of Ladybug and ‘ _history is stupid_ ’ scribbled everywhere.

It took all of Emily's willpower not to laugh right then and there. She clamped a hand over her mouth and bit the inside of her cheeks in order to swallow down her rising mirth.

“ _No!_ I-!” Chloe stuttered about as the teacher just pinched her nose and sighed. “Meet me after class.” She said tired, “I can't afford another interruption right now.” She put the paper on her desk and began writing stuff on the board.

“Speaking of interruptions, I wanted to remind you all of the field trip planned for Friday-..”

* * *

 

“-and so, after careful review of your initial debate on Ladybug and Chat Noir’s origins, I hereby bestow the title _‘Theory wrangler’_ onto you.” Alya shot a cheeky grin at Emily's face as she put her hands on her hips. “Make the Ladyblog proud.”

Emily chuckled, “Thanks Alya, really. I'll make sure to keep track of any mysterious Ladybug activity.” She smiled back.

“Here, I’ve taken the liberty of giving you an administrator account. Let me just write down the password-“ Alya stuck her tongue out in thought as she began to scribble down the notes on Emily's leather black journal.

“Hey! I thought we agreed you weren't gonna touch my journal!” Emily teased as Alya snorted and waved her hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm just making sure _you'll know_ where to find it.” She retorted as she finished scribbling the notes down.

 

“Hey, congrats Em!” Adrien smirked as he sat nearby and patted Emily on the back.

Marinette took this time to look up at the conversation going on. “Oh! Congratulations Emily.” Marinette smiled encouraging, as Emily could actually feel her spirits lift.

_She actually meant that. I'm-… Wow..._ She realized in shock. She had just been so caught up in the act of acquiring the job from Alya, she hadn't given it thought about how everyone really cared for her.

_Heh. I guess this world is rubbing off on me_. She laughed inwardly as she realized this. _One more reason to make sure these guys end up fine_. She vowed as the bell rang and she sat back down.

She flipped her journal open immediately, already jolting down the theories and ideas of what to do next.

Of course reality picked this time to send an angry Chloe her way.

Emily had just been packing up her things when the blonde came fuming towards her.

“Alright, what gives _cousin_?!” She shouted, slamming Emily's copy of the word search down on her desk, as Emily looked at Chloe confused and cringed. She hated it whenever she used that term. They weren't really related, but when Chloe was mad, _oh boy,_ she liked to remind everyone of their place.

“I'm… Sorry?” Emily uttered out thoroughly lost.

“You know exactly what I mean! You swapped the copies of our work right before Mrs. Bustier checked!” She huffed, arms crossing in a pout as Emily found the whole thing to be utterly ridiculous.

“I did that so you'd get the better grade. Didn't plan on being caught.” Emily lied, thinking fast on her feet.

The mood change was instant. Gone were the tense shoulder blades and scowl. She could see the cogs turning in her head as her demeanor relaxed. “Oh.” Was all she said for a moment as she stopped leaning on her table and put a finger to her chin in thought.

“Well uh, next time make sure you do it more discreetly!” She huffed, turning away as she left. It was the closest thing she'd ever get to an apology, which Emily took gladly.

Frankly, it was really dumb luck about the papers getting swapped. Heck, she’d even wager it as far as being influenced by Tikki. _Maybe_ … Either way, no one knew nor cared and it got Chloe off her back for the day…


End file.
